Air or other gases dissolved or otherwise trapped in liquids are known to cause problems in liquid supply systems, such as mixing systems and filtration systems. Entrapped gas can decrease the performance of the filtration system. For example, air and other gases separated from the liquid within the filtration system can result in an uneven loading of a filter and can reduce a flow rate through the filtration system. In a mixing system, entrapped gas may not only be undesirable, but can also be harmful to equipment in the mixing system. Thus, it is desirable to remove air and other gases from the liquid to reduce or minimize such harmful effects.
Hydrocarbons, such as motor oils, automatic transmission fluids, and liquid food products, are a complex mixture of chemicals and additives. If a microporous membrane is used to remove a gas from a stream of hydrocarbons, the various molecular sizes, surface tensions, and other properties of the chemicals and additives can result in clogging of the pores of the membrane and can result in some components of the hydrocarbons wetting and flowing through the membrane.